Hermione raped and killed? Who's the killer?
by bookworm0408
Summary: In the summer before 7th year Hermione is raped and killed. wwill Harry and Ron find the killer h/g and flashbacks of r/h
1. Killed?

She couldn't stop it! She couldn't stop it! She panicked it came he came she couldn't stop  
  
it! She ran  
she screamed but no sound came out. Her heart skipped a beat and she forgot to breath  
  
she realized that she  
wasn't breathing so she slowly let her breath out as to not make a sound. She heard  
  
another footstep.t hen  
another.and another, ever so soft.and another. It wouldn't stop damn it. She closed her  
  
eyes and saw  
everything that meant to her flash before her eyes. Then it grabbed her, slammed her to  
  
the floor ripping her  
clothes off and went inside her hard and rough. She cried out but only was slapped back  
  
down and he drove  
deeper and deeper and she shrieked from the horrendous pain. So much blood, so much  
  
blood and then  
darkness, no more wailing no more sound silence.silence all around. He left without a  
  
fingerprint to spare.  
The phone rang many times then the answering machine clicked on: "Hello you have  
  
reached the  
Granger's residence please leave a message after the tone. -*-*-*-*-"Hello this is Harry  
  
and Ron we were  
wondering if you could come to the burrow for two weeks. It would be really fun don't  
  
you think and we can go  
shopping for our supplies at Diagon Alley at the end of the first week get back to us later.  
  
Bye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. How they react

That night Mr. and Mrs. Granger came home to Hermione dead. "O my god what  
happened" Mrs.  
Granger screamed before fainted. Mr. Granger caught his wife and sat down on the  
ground with her in his  
lap. He realized he better call the police and tell them what he knew. It was soon over  
the muggle news and wizarding  
world news. Later at the Burrow  
Ron and Harry were playing chess, Ron of course was winning, when Mrs. Weasley came  
in and sat down beside them.  
"Harry, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said nervously "I'm afraid Hermione can't come over to the  
Burrow for two weeks or at.at  
all." "Why" asked Ron confused at the moment because Harry had just made a very  
tricky move. "Well  
because.because." Mrs. Weasley had broken out into a sob. "Because she was raped and  
killed last night. I'm very  
sorry Ron, and Harry" she said as she looked into both of their very hurt eyes. Ron had  
turned ghostly white as he  
actually heard his mom say that Hermione was dead. He felt as if someone had just  
ripped out his heart and crushed it  
to pieces. "No!!!" Ron finally yelled. "No! That couldn't have happened, it couldn't have!"  
as he ran off to go  
somewhere he could think. Harry sat there looking out into space thinking about what  
  
had just happened. Mrs.  
Weasley came over and put an arm around his shoulder. But he just shook it off and ran  
to the bathroom.  
A/N- please review and you'll see what happens to hermione and I think you'll be  
surprised! More to come later on! : ) 


	3. Where He Ran

Chapter Three  
  
Where He Ran  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right like I'm J.K. Under cover LOL that's a laugh in a half. On with the story. . .  
  
Ron ran far and far until he found himself in the garden sprawled out onto the ground while he just let the tears flow over and over the brim of his eye. Not thinking at all just crying.  
  
After a long period of time he sat up not even bothering to wipe the salty taste of salt, from his fresh tears, off from his mouth and left the mucus that was there, for it always comes with tears.  
  
He cleared his mind and then brought up the thought of who, why, when, and where.  
  
"Hermione where are you?" Ron screamed into the night directed to Hermione in particular. "Why aren't you here to solve the problem?". . . "Me and Harry can't do this alone, you can't just leave, we were going to go to Hogwarts for our final year. What about your wish to become a teacher????  
  
What happened to our trip to the American Wizardry Museum Of National History, at the end of 7th year? This year is 7th year."  
  
Ron started sobbing slowly "Why now!?" The sobs turned heavy. "Why ever!?" he took in a deep breath and asked "Why at all?, Just why?, Why. . . why. . . why . . . The last thing he said was barely decipherable because of the tears that burned his throat and streamed like hot water from his deep blue eyes down his face and onto his neck.  
  
He sat sobbing like a 5-year-old child who had just been sent to the corner. Slowly his tears came to an abrupt stop and he picked up his head his eyes shining with anger hurt and frustration but the anger was gleaming like fire. "I hate you!"  
  
Ron Said through clenched teeth while remains of tears still streaked his pale but extremely freckly face. Don't be alarmed because this wasn't aimed at Hermione this was aimed at the killer. "I hate you hate you hate you hate you hate you" I hope you die and painfully you can't kill Mione' without her best friend and boyfriend putting up a big great fight!  
  
I will hunt you down or die trying and I'll haunt you till you die and are ranting crazy meaningless words. Oh you will suffer you will suffer badly. And I mean it!"  
  
Ron was shaking with anger but you could see his eyes start to brim over again and he fell back into the garden again and fell asleep crying.  
  
The last thought that went through his mind was 'It smells like roses; Mione's favorite flower' caught in indecision Ron couldn't decide whether or not to smile or frown he ended up with a half smile that showed that he was happy yet still sad.  
  
If you listened closely enough you could hear a girl crying softly in the directions of the roses . . .  
  
A/N Omg I am so proud of myself that I actually decided to update. Now that I have updated the third chapter I will just have to update the 4 soon because I can't just leave you hanging again and I feel like a jerk because I did. I'm so sorry and I understand if you decide not to read my story anymore because hey I can't blame you im a sucky writer anyway I hope to have the next chapter up in at the most 2 weeks because of school and I'm also writing another book (not Harry Potter) for school and the first chapter is due next week on Friday or Thursday and I still have to finish it and type it up so I have a lot of things going on this upcoming week. Like I said before I will try hard to get it up as soon as I can.  
  
Thank you to PinkChubbyMonkey for reviewing my story. I thank all of you guys but she is actually the one who got me to update the story by e- mailing me and it just killed me to think that people liked my story so much as to e-mail me to update it and so I did (though after a long time) I feel again so sorry that I have left you guys waiting for 6-7 months and I just want you to know im going to put as much effort as I can in this story. Thanks guys you're the best. 


End file.
